


turn to stone

by TenementFunster



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenementFunster/pseuds/TenementFunster
Summary: Doctor Robotnik’s in the mushroom world. Agent Stone doesn't know what to do with himself.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	turn to stone

**Author's Note:**

> based very much so on the song turn to stone by electric light orchestra.  
> hope this makes any sense whatsoever!

It’s been 3 months since Doctor Robotnik vanished.

Nobody knows where he’s gone, nor does anyone know why or how. One thing’s for certain, and that’s that nobody really seems to care. Almost all of those who had been working under Doctor Robotnik’s command at the time of his disappearance took it as a saving grace, a blessing, the prime opportunity to get out of there and go live a stress free life.

All but Agent Stone.

Agent Stone wasn’t entirely sure if he was still around willingly or because he simply didn’t know where else to be. It seemed as though he’d spent the best months of his life working for the Doctor, but that had all been taken away in one night, the one night he hadn’t been there for him. Stone wasn’t one to linger on his feelings but he just couldn’t shake the idea that had he been present, maybe the Doctor would still be here with him, tangible and real. He didn’t blame himself, though. He didn’t know who to blame, that was the hardest part. Stone so desperately wanted someone to blame, even if all it meant was that there was a way he could avenge Robotnik, or, even better, bring him back.

Everyone who had left told Stone that he should do the same. They’d always bring up how poorly he was apparently treated by Robotnik, how he was ordered around and made to do practically everything for the man. Truthfully, that’s what Stone missed. It felt as though something had been taken away from him, something that he hadn’t realised his life practically revolved around. Now that that part of him was gone, all he could think about was how much he so desperately wanted it back.

Yet again Stone found himself back in the Doctor’s evil lab. He found himself visiting the place a lot more than was probably healthy. Practically everything here had stopped working within a few weeks of Robotnik’s disappearance. Stone found this particularly irritating as it meant that none of the lights worked as intended and most didn’t even turn on at all. He wandered through the darkened halls of the facility, torch in hand, making his way to the main room. The door to the room was blocked by an out-of-service eggbot that Stone hadn’t bothered to move as he tended to avoid going back into that room. He picked up the little creature and ran a finger along the eye, picking up an unreasonable amount of dust as he did so. Placing the bot on a nearby table, Stone moved into the bigger room.

Gently flashing the torch around the room he scanned over everything that had been left. Many an eggbot lay dormant. Stone meandered over to Robotnik’s desk and decided to sit in the man’s seat, something he’d never been allowed to do before. He could see why he’d never done it before, it felt off, something didn’t quite feel right. Maybe it was because he knew he’d likely never see Robotnik in it again, working the nights away as he often did, but he wasn’t sure why that’d be something he’d miss. 

It wasn’t really something he liked to admit but Agent Stone most certainly had feelings for his boss. That was something he’d thought about once or twice of course, but nothing he’d considered in dire need of attention. He’d been happy as he was. But now that Robotnik wasn’t here, and there was absolutely no chance whatsoever that Stone could confess his feelings, it hurt.

Stone reached for the nearby power box and flipped the switch labelled “Evil Lab”. The lights in this room all at once turned on, though quite a few were fairly lacklustre. A few flickered now and then and others just wouldn’t light up at all. Something he hadn’t expected; however, was the quiet background music that accompanied the lights. Not that music was anything new, he just felt completely overwhelmed by it as the memories of watching the Doctor dancing came back to him. Stone decided he’d sing his own song.

“The dancing shadows on the wall are all I’ve seen since you’ve been gone.” 

Stone reminisced on the few times they’d actually danced together. He thought about the two-step in the hall and the waltz in the lab. It was a rare occurrence but he’d always felt so special and honoured to be the one asked. The Doctor never made physical contact with anyone, but for Stone to be considered close enough for him to do as such almost convinced him that his feelings were mutual. 

“Through all I sit here and I wait.” Stone bit his lip. “I turn to stone, I turn to stone.”

Stone wasn’t entirely sure what “all” meant in these regards. He’d do anything for the Doctor, even when he was nowhere to be seen. 

He stood up from the chair, dancing with himself the way he would’ve done with Robotnik, gently stepping around the room to the barely coherent background music that still played. Closing his eyes he vividly thought about the last time they’d danced forever. Doctor Robotnik seemed so real and almost as though he was there, but no matter how much Stone tried to make contact with him or speak to him, his mind self wouldn’t do anything. He kept dancing, trembling as he did.

“You will return again someday.” He choked slightly. “To my blue world.”

He didn’t know what he expected, all he’d managed to achieve was upsetting himself. The echo of his voice made himself realise just how lonely he was now. It wasn’t as though he had any family to go back to, or any friends to go back to. Almost his entire life had revolved around working with Robotnik.

“I hope you’re alright, Ivo. Wherever you are.” Stone quietly spoke. “I’ll look after the lab for you. Just come back in one piece, okay? Please..”

His voice bounced off the walls around him, returning to his ears. Realising what he’d said he teared up. Agent Stone wasn’t one to cry but he couldn’t help himself. Stone remained seated for longer than he should have, but he couldn’t help himself from crying. 

He stayed there for the night, quietly hoping to himself that Ivo Robotnik may just return sometime soon.

Stone wasn't sure that he could go on without him much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !! :-)


End file.
